lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Cullen
Edward Cullen is the twin brother of Blake Cullen , the son of Carlisle Cullen , and the best friend of Andrew Lovie. He is married to Tanya Cullen of House Denali. Edward Cullen has gained fame, and noteriety due to his very public friendship with the royal Prince Andrew Lovie. This friendship has put him at the forefront of the Kingdom of Lucerne, but he has handled the attention very well, and is completely focused on protecting his best friend until he falls trying. Following the rise of Andrew Lovie, Edward Cullen has become a member of Andrew's personal Shadow council as well as joining the Order of the Blue Dragon. In the Order of the Blue Dragon he has taken the Azure Lord position over Conjuration, and in this position he is of great importance to the order. History Early History Hogwarts Main Article : Hogwarts Edward Cullen spent a year studying secretly at Hogwarts after he discovered that he had Magi powers. Edward's father Carlisle Cullen was very worried that Edward would end up the way of so many other children or men who were found to have Magi powers and then killed because of it. In order to help his son control his Magi abilities he sent him to Hogwarts where he would learn to control it somewhat. Edward eventually left after only one year mainly because he missed Lucerne, and his friends too much. While in Hogwarts he did manage to gain a basic knowledge about his Magi powers worked, and became able to wield very weak Magi spells. Tanya Denali The Journey Main Article : The Journey Battle of Minus Ithil Main Article : Battle of Minus Ithil Liberation of Tree Hill Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill Order of the Blue Dragon See Also : Order of the Blue Dragon At present Edward is a leading member of the Order of the Blue Dragon , as well as being a member of the Shadow Council making him a very important and influencial member of the Kingdom. Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Personality Relationships Tanya Cullen See Also : Tanya Cullen Edward Cullen and Tanya Cullen were initally very attracted to eachother and engaged eachother sexually, but in the beggining their was another man named (Find A guy) who also was very interested in Tanya Cullen. For months the three engaged in a visious love triangle, until eventually Tanya Cullen chose Edward Cullen. "I really hope the Dragon allows me and Tanya to spend the rest of our lives together, because without her I'm just no hole." -Edward Cullen Harry Potter See Also : Harry Potter Edward upon arriving at Hogwarts found himself very alone without his friends. The first person to befriend him was Harry Potter, who introduced him to his circle of friends and assisted him in the transistion "Harry is younger then me by three years, but when you talk to him the wisdom is scary. It's like the guy just understands the world. Anyone elce would get arrogant with that much power but not him. For him it made him humble." -Edward Cullen Khadgar See Also : Khadgar Khadgar met Edward during his part in "The Plague", and following the outcome of that event Khadgar would lose his faith in Bill Lovie forcing him to find a new ally, and leader. He found this leader when he was training Edward in Magi, and was discovered by a gaurd of Bill. Practising Magi was strictly forbidden in Lucerne, and because of this they both could have been sent to prison for a long time had it not been for the timely arrival of Andrew Lovie . Following Andrew's saving of the two, they grew closer as Khadgar continued to train Edward in the use of Magi. Category:Lucerne Category:People Category:House Cullen Category:Magi Category:Vandal Category:Order of the Blue Dragon